


It Doesn't Change A Thing

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [4]
Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: AU, Blaming it On the Limbs, Comfortember, Cuddling, Fluffy, Gen, Hugs, Reluctant Hugging, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Randall blames it on his traitorous limbs, because he was not a hugger or a cuddler. He was a scarer and would always be, no matter what his heart and his limbs have to say about it.
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	It Doesn't Change A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I used a wheel of decision to choose the fandom that I would write Day 5's prompt, Cuddling, for. It chose Monsters, Inc. and for some reason, Randall volunteered. I rewatched the movie and realized what a meanie Randall was throughout the movie, but I still wanted to give him his Boo cuddle.

Randall doesn’t do hugs. He doesn’t, no matter what anyone has to say about him being equipped for it, what with him having six limbs (8 if you count his legs). Hugging, cuddling, anything remotely intimate is just not his style.

Still, when that...that human thing runs up to him and makes grabby hands, and squeals in delight, two of his limbs (traitorous things) wrap themselves around the little creature (of their own volition - he swears it, would swear it on his mother’s life) and squeeze. 

And since when hasn’t that thing been afraid of him? What’s happened between the last scream that he’d gotten from it and now? He’s the scarer, and this creature is the scare-e. This should not be happening. He was supposed to be getting scares from it, not...not hugs and cuddles.

This was it. He was going to die. His life flashed before his eyes (he really should have bought that pair of socks he’d wanted for his birthday last year, and he should have told his best friend that he loved him) as he waited for his skin to smoke, and shrivel and peel right off of his body. Closing his eyes, even as two more of his stupid limbs wrapped themselves around the deadly creature, he waited for the pain to come from the toxic creature’s touch.

When the only thing he felt was an odd warmth that started at his toes and wrapped itself around his heart, he popped open an eye and stared down at the little thing that had both of its chubby arms wrapped around his middle. The thing’s eyes were closed, and there was a smile on its face, and it made this little sound, a sigh of contentment, that made that warmth which had encased his heart squeeze a little. 

It was...not what he thought it would be. There was no pain at all from where the creature touched him. If anything, there was a strange tingling sensation that was not wholly unpleasant. 

“I’m not...I’m not dying,” Randall said, voice in awe as his remaining limbs lifted the human child and held it close to his chest, right next to his heart.

The human child giggled, and Randall couldn’t stop himself from smiling, and he couldn’t seem to get a handle on his ridiculous heart. It was doing somersaults in his chest, and making him think that maybe he was wrong about this whole scaring kids thing. Maybe, instead of scaring kids, they should be cuddling them, and making them giggle.

“Boo! Thank goodness, there you are,” Sulley said, skidding to a stop in front of them and reaching for the human creature. He gave Randall a murderous glare when Randall’s arms refused to relinquish it...her.

“I didn’t hurt it,” Randall said, a bit peevishly. He scowled at Sulley as he reluctantly (his limbs were tangled, and the human child was surprisingly octopus-like in its...her hold on him) released the child to the larger monster.

His arms felt empty, and his heart a little less warm, but then the kid, Boo, turned and smiled, and waved at him, and he found himself returning the smile and the wave. “Bye, kid,” he said, heart warming when she murmured something that sounded like his name. 

“Bye, bye,” she said, tucking her head against Sulley’s soft fur. 

He wasn’t jealous. Didn’t miss cuddling the warm bundle, or the way her chubby arms held onto him as though he was her savior rather than a monster. No, he didn’t miss it at all, and besides, it didn’t change anything. Not one thing.


End file.
